Encounter
by Ares' Warrior Babe
Summary: Allison is visited by the ghost of a musician who has a message to pass on to his family. But just as he arrives, so does a dark figure. What is it and what does it want?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm really back into Medium. And writerchic16 and I got to talking about a crossover between Medium and So Weird. That's where this story came from. And since it's Mackenzie Phillips' birthday today, I'm posting it. :)**

_The sky was gray; the clouds above overlapping each other creating a darkness that seemed to envelop the city. Car horns and tire squeals floated up from the ground below. Blue eyes gazed down at the hustle of life going on. A loud slam from a heavy door brought her attention to the wall behind her. Gravel crunched under her boots as she moved away from the edge of the rooftop. _

_A young girl jimmed the door handle, but it didn't budge. She began backing away from the door, her eyes trained on the bricks next to it. Allison's eyes followed her gaze. There was a light glowing in between the bricks as a dark, three-headed form emerged. She let out a gasp of shock before running towards the roof's edge. The figure followed her. "Who are you? And why are you doing this?" The young girl yelled as the wind picked up. The dark figure threw itself at her, knocking her over the edge._

Allison woke up with a gasp, her hand falling to her heart. She looked over at Joe, noting that he was still asleep. "You have to warn her," a voice next to her bed said.

She quickly turned to him and nearly jumped. "You...you're..."

"Dead, I know." The man pushed aside his death before kneeling closer to Allison. "You need to warn her of what is coming. She needs to know."

The blond medium breathed deeply. "How am I even going to get her that message? I don't even know where she is. Or who she is."

The man smirked as Joe stirred. "Mmm, what's going on? Who're you talking to?" He mumbled while struggling to open his eyes.

Allison turned towards her husband, then looked back to where the man was only to be greeted by his absence. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said with a sigh before falling back onto her pillow.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_"In the darkness is the light. Surrender, we'll win the fight..."_ Ariel groaned and slowly rolled over. She glanced at the clock that sat on the dresser before groaning again. Lethargically, she climbed down the ladder of her bunk bed and stole a glance at her younger sister. _'How is it possible for her to sleep through this?'_ She wondered to herself as she walked to the kitchen. "Mommy, why are you playing Molly Phillips this early?" Ariel asked as she sat down at the table.

Her mother backed out of the pantry with a box of cereal and walked to the table. "Just in the mood for some music. Go wake Bridgette and get dressed."

Ariel rolled her eyes and got up. She passed her father in the hallway. "Mornin' darlin'." He paused to kiss her forehead.

"Morning Daddy."

Joe continued on his way to the kitchen and smiled as he saw his wife dancing to the music. He creeped up behind her and tugged her into a spin. Allison let out a giggle as she spun back into him. "My, my, you're happy this morning." He gave her a quick kiss before grabbing a mug of coffee. "Somebody have a good dream?"

"Haha," she retorted. "Actually, no. I saw a girl being pushed off the top of a roof by some...thing."

"A thing?" Joe questioned as he sat at the table. "What kind of thing?"

"I don't know, it was like this weird, three-headed creature. It came out of a brick wall," Allison replied as she began making the girls' lunches.

Joe sat his coffee mug down. "A three-headed creature? Are you sure this was a dream you're supposed to pay attention to?

She turned to look at her husband. "See, that's what I thought, but I know it's real. Someone paid me a visit after I had it." Joe looked intrigued. "Rick Phillips," she replied with a smile.

"Rick Phillips? As in PKB?" Allison nodded. His eyes lit up like a little boy's on Christmas. "What'd he say?"

"Just that I had to warn this girl; That she needs to know." She finished putting the lunches in Ariel's and Bridgette's bags. "I don't even know who this girl is."

Joe moved from his spot at the table and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Hoping that PKB will give you a little inspiration?"

She sighed. "I don't know...maybe." Allison sighed once more and stole a glance at the clock. "Girls, come on! We're going to be late!"

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ariel smiled at her friend as she babbled about the new boy in school. "I swear, Ariel, he's gorgeous!" Hannah giggled. The two girls walked past a venue and paused, both giggling. "So did you talk to your mom about staying over tomorrow night?"

"Oh shoot, I forgot. She was acting really weird this morning. "

"Your mother always acts weird." They giggled again.

Ariel's eyes caught sight of the venue. "Hey, Molly Phillips is going to be playing here tomorrow night!"

Hannah gave her a funny loook. "Who's Molly Phillips?"

"She used to play for PKB..." Ariel trailed off while studying the words.

"PKB?"

"Phillips-Kane Band. It used to be really big in the eighties. My mom and dad loved them..." She turned back to Hannah. "Let's go in and see how much the tickets are." Ariel began walking into the concert hall. She looked back to Hannah. "Aren't you coming?"

Hannah shook her head. "I can't. I have to be home soon. And so do you, it's almost four."

Ariel glanced between the hall and her friend. "You go on ahead. I'm going to go in and look." She waved goodbye to Hannah and went inside. There entryway was empty. "Hello?" She called out. Ariel walked further into the concert hall, hearing sounds coming from with the building.

"Okay, let's try it again from the beginning." Ariel recognized the voice and continued walking towards it. She followed the hallway into a soundstage. _"Hear that song on the radio, the one stuck in your head..."_

Ariel smiled at the woman who was on stage singing. She mouthed the words along with the woman. "Hey, what're you doing in here?" Ariel quickly turned around and saw a girl around her age walking towards her.

"I...I'm sorry," Ariel stuttered. "Nobody was at the desk out front and I just heard Molly sing...and..." she trailed off.

The girl smiled and walked closer. "Hey, it's okay. You're not in trouble." She held out her hand. "My name's Fiona, Fi."

Ariel smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Ariel. So do you live around here?"

Fiona shook her head. "Nah, I'm here with my brother and mom." She gestured up at Molly.

Blue eyes went wide. "Your mom is Molly Phillips?" Fi grinned and nodded. "That is so cool!"

"I take it you're a fan of my mom?"

Ariel nodded. "Well actually my parents are really big fans and I kind of grew up listening to it."

"Oh that's cool! You guys should come to the show tomorrow."

"Really?"

Fiona nodded. "Totally. I mean, I'm sure you guys would love it."

Ariel smiled at Fiona. She began to think about the tickets and her mind formulated a plan. "Actually that would be great, but I really only need two tickets. It's actually my parents' anniversary tomorrow night and this show would be a great gift to them."

"That's sweet. So what are you going to do tomorrow while your parents are here?" Fiona led Ariel over to the stage where Molly was finishing her song.

"I'll probably be babysitting my younger sisters. They're seven and two."

"Oh man, that sounds rough." Fiona motioned for her mother to come over to them. Ariel could feel a grin spreading across her face as Molly came over.

"Hey baby. Who's your friend?" Molly threw an arm around Fiona, pulling her into a hug.

"Mom, this is Ariel. Her parents are really big fans of you and I was wondering..."

Molly laughed. "If we could give them two tickets to the show tomorrow night? Sure, just go ask Irene for them." Fiona quickly ran over to a blond woman who Ariel assumed was Irene. Molly turned her attention to Ariel. "It's nice to meet you, Ariel, I hope your parents like the show."

Ariel's eyes sparkled. "I'm sure they will. And I've got to say, your music is awesome."

"Awe, well thanks." A man on stage began playing his guitar softly, before getting louder. "I guess that's my cue to get back on stage. See you."

Fi dashed back over to Ariel with two tickets in her hand. "Here there are!"

"Thanks." Ariel smiled as she took the tickets and put them in her backpack.

"You wanna stay for the rest of rehersal?" Ariel nodded and Fi led them over to the table she had been sitting at. "What do you do around here?"

"Other than school?" The two girls giggled. "Well I take dance class at the community center. But other than that, I mostly hang out with my friends or with my family. What's it like to be on tour?"

Fiona grinned. "It's awesome! I mean, we get to travel around the country and see all these amazing things, but at the same time, it's not so great. I mean, I don't get to see my friends that often."

"At least you're traveling with your family."

"Yeah that's always a plus. Unless my brother and I are fighting, then it's not that great." They laughed and turned their attention back to the song that was being sung.

Once it was over, Ariel turned back to Fiona. "Hey, would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Let me go tell my mom." Ariel giggled as the girl sprinted off.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Allison glanced up at the clock again. _4:15._ "Where is she?" She muttered to herself as she sat Marie down in her booster seat.

"Ah-gurt! Mommy, ah-gurt!" Marie demanded, slamming her hands on the table.

"Okay, babe, just give me a second." Allison quickly dug out a container of yogurt from the fridge and set it on the table before moving to grab a bowl. "Bridge, honey, do you want yogurt too?"

Bridgette turned her attention away from the tv and looked to her mother. "Yes." She went back to the cartoons.

Allison grabbed another bowl as the front door opened. She set the bowls down and rushed into the front hallway. "Ariel! You're fifteen minutes late! Are you okay?" Allison cradled her daugher's face in her hands.

Ariel rolled her eyes at her mother's protectiveness. "Mom, I'm fine. I just stopped somewhere and I made a new friend." Ariel stepped to the side and let Fiona come in. "Mom, this is Fiona Phillips. Fi, this is my mom, Allison."

Allison could feel her heart stop as she stared at the girl. _"Who are you? And why are you doing this?" She could hear the girl scream as she fell over the edge of the roof._

"-really nice to meet you." Allison didn't realize she was gripping the girl's hand.

"Nice to meet you too..." Her voice trailed off as images of her dream continued to run through her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry dudes, but inspiration fizzled. **

The Dubois family sat around the dining room table. Fiona stared at Bridgette in amusement. The little girl seemed so awestruck that her mother was famous. "Your mommy is really a singer?" Bridgette asked around a mouthful of food, her bright blue eyes wide.

Fiona nodded as Ariel rolled her eyes. "Bridgette, you already asked her that question. Twice."

The younger Dubois glared back. "So?" She half-yelled. Bridgette turned to her mom. "Mommy, why aren't you be famous?"

Both Joe and Allison laughed a bit. "Sorry babe, it just wasn't in the cards." She nodded, accepting this answer for now. Silence stole over the family for a moment before Bridgette opened her mouth again.

Ariel looked between her parents. "So what are you guys going to do tomorrow for your anniversary tomorrow?" Fiona gave Ariel a mischievious grin, knowing what she was going to do.

"Uh, well your mom and I are probably just going to stay in and celebrate it with you guys," Joe replied while smiling at his wife. "Why're you curious, darlin?"

The oldest Dubois moved from her place at the table and crouched down at her backpack that was leaning against the wall. She pulled out two items and hid them behind her back before walking to the table. "Well I was thinking that maybe you guys could go out and see a show tomorrow night...like maybe go and see Molly Phillips perform?" Ariel held the tickets out to both of her parents.

Allison stared at the ticket in her hand and then to her daughter. "Honey this is really sweet, but I think it might be a little too late to get a babysitter for tomorrow night."

"I could watch them. I'm thirteen, Mommy, I can do it."

"I don't know, Ariel..."

"Um, Allison?" Fi spoke up. "If it makes you feel better, I could stay here and help Ariel. That way it won't just be her."

Allison turned her attention to her husband. "What do you think, Joe?"

Joe risked a glance at his oldest daughter. "She is thirteen, Al. How much trouble could she get into?" Ariel smiled, knowing her dad was on her side.

Bridgette began to pout. "Ariel's going to watch me! But she's going to be mean to me!"

Allison surpressed a giggle. "Honey she's not going to be mean to you."

"How do you know? You won't be here!" Bridgette glared as Joe and Allison shared a smile.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_The sky was gray; the clouds above overlapping each other creating a darkness that seemed to envelop the city. Car horns and tire squeals floated up from the ground below. Blue eyes gazed down at the hustle of life going on. A loud slam from a heavy door brought her attention to the wall behind her. Gravel crunched under her boots as she moved away from the edge of the rooftop. _

_A young girl jimmed the door handle, but it didn't budge. She began backing away from the door, her eyes trained on the bricks next to it. Allison's eyes followed her gaze. There was a light glowing in between the bricks as a dark, three-headed form emerged. She let out a gasp of shock before running towards the roof's edge. The figure followed her. "Who are you? And why are you doing this?" The young girl yelled as the wind picked up. The dark figure threw itself at her, knocking her over the edge._

Allison woke up gasping for breath, her eyes still seeing fragmented images from her dream. She looked to the clock and sighed, realizing she had only been sleeping for an hour. "It's funny how our daughters meet the same day that you dreamt about her being pushed off a roof." Rick sat in the chair by the window, staring at Allison. "Fiona really likes your family. I think she might be a little jealous of you guys, actually," he said with a sad smile.

The blond psychic stared at him. "Did you know they were going to meet today?"

Rick shook his head. "No, I didn't know it would be today. I knew it would be sometime in the future; that's why I sent you the dream. Allison, you have a gift that allows you to see things, some things that you don't want to see. Fiona...she goes full force with this stuff. She doesn't always think of the consequences of what she is doing or what she's looking for. There is more to this world than what ordinary people can see; both you and Fi know that. But you've seen more of the darker side than she has. Allison, you need warn her, help her. If you don't...then my daughter will be joining me sooner than I prefer."

Allison nodded. "What is that thing that is after her?"

"A demon." Allison's eyes widened. "Demons are real. They are created. The evil that you see in this world, the men and women who can kill and have no remorse, those are the souls that demons are made from. When they are killed, their souls enter a purgatory of sorts. From there, the Master will choose who he thinks is the best and he will train them. Their apperances change to black masses; sometimes they have shapes and sometimes they don't. The one after Fiona, The Oracle, is very powerful. He is like the evil version of you. He can see anything he wants. And he knows that Fiona is getting closer to exposing what exists beyond this realm. His job is to get rid of her."

"He wants to kill a little girl just because she is special?" Allison was disgusted.

Rick nodded to her. "They don't care who they are dealing with. To them, it's just a problem they need to get rid of. And he will do anything to keep the ordinary from seeing what is beyond them."

Both psychic and ghost sat in silence digesting the information that was divulged. Allison turned to Rick once more. "Do you know when he is going to go after her?" He shook his head. "She's going to be here with my kids tomorrow night! What if he attacks then? My children could get hurt!"

He held up his hand to silence her. "I will be here tomorrow night watching to make sure nothing happens. And if anything does, I can protect them."

Allison glared. "Why can't you do it all the time then?"

"It doesn't work that way. I can't keep saving her. What I do, is uses a lot of energy. Not to mention that is dangerous for both me and Fiona. I can't always directly help. But I can use people like you, I can use other ways to communicate with her and to help her." Rick sighed softly. "Please, Allison, save my little girl," he whispered as he faded out.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Joe sighed and looked at his watch before turning his attention back to the living room where Allison was talking to Ariel. "Al, come on, we're going to be late. I'm sure Ariel knows what to do if something happens." He was silenced with a glare from her. Joe raised his hands in mock surrender.

Allison turned back to Ariel. "Are you sure you and Fi are going to be okay with the girls?"

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Mom, we'll be fine. Go out and have a good time with Daddy." Allison sighed, still unsure. Joe noticed her hesitation and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the coffee table.

"We'll be home ten," Joe said while dragging his wife down the hallway and out the door.

Fiona turned to Ariel. "Wow, your mom is very protective," she giggled.

The teen shrugged. "She's just worried because of her job."

"What does your mom do?"

"She's a consultant for the District Attorney, so she sees a lot of criminals. And because of what she sees, she worries."

Fi nodded in understanding. "Yeah, my mom always worries about Jack and I too because of what happened to my dad..."

Ariel laid a hand on Fiona's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your dad, Fi."

"Thanks. It's just hard, you know? I mean my mom and my brother have memories of him but I don't have any. It's unfair."

"I couldn't imagine not having my dad around. He's not just amazing for dealing with me and Bridgette when we fight, but he knows exactly what to say or do to make us feel better or to make us laugh."

Fi smiled. "Yeah, he seems really great."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Joe and Allison were seated at a table in front of the stage. Allison looked to Joe and smiled. She could feel the excitement literally rolling off of him. PKB had been one of his favourite bands and getting to hear and see Molly Phillips live was a dream to him. Joe glanced at his wife. "What?" He asked as he noticed her staring.

"Nothing...you just look really happy." She grinned.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I am happy, darlin; I have you." Joe leaned over and kissed her.

She smiled at him as he pulled away. "You're such a sweet-talker." The lights around them began to dim as the band took up residence on the stage.

Everyone in the audience began clapping as Molly walked up to the microphone. "Hi everyone. I hope you guys are ready to have some fun tonight." She smiled as the band behind her began playing softly. " This is a song that my husband had written. Now, I've only sang it once before, so I hope it's okay." The music began getting louder and Molly took a deep breath. _"She lives in one small room over the convenient store. She had big plans once, she doesn't have them anymore. Got little diamonds in her ears, but she's got coal in her eyes. It's been night so long now, she doesn't think the sun will rise. And she asks, 'Is this all there is? Won't this ever end? There must be a better place. Looking for another world, I'm not sure we should. I'm not sure salvation lies there. There is bad as well as good. Let us love each other now, as if this world is all there is.'."_

Allison's eyes went wide as she noticed Rick appear next to Molly. It seemed as though he was whispering something to her. Molly froze as Rick disappeared and Allison felt overcome with a mixture of emotions. Anger. Fear. Sadness. She gasped suddenly and Joe turned to her. "Al, hey, are you all right?"

She shook her head. "No, something's going to happen. We have to get home." She grabbed her purse, perparing to leave when Joe grabbed her arm.

"Hey, hey, hey, just wait a second. What are you talking about? What's going to happen?"

"Rick showed up. He was just up there, talking to Molly."

Joe pulled her closer to him. "Allison, she seems fine. She still up there singing."

Allison turned back to the stage noting that Molly was still singing. But her eyes showed something. "She's far from fine, Joe. She's scared. Just please, trust me on this. We have to go."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Okay, we'll leave." She smiled a 'thank you' at him.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ariel walked into the living room and sat down beside Fi on the couch. "Both of them are totally out cold."

Fiona giggled. "Bridgette sure put up a fight, too." Ariel laughed with her.

"I think she just wanted to stay up to get me in trouble."

From outside, a dark, ominous figure loomed, watching them through the glass doors. He seemed to cackle as he swept forward, shattering the glass. The girls screamed at the sound before noticing the figure. They both stood frozen as the demon lifted his hands towards them. A bright orange beam headed towards them, but was redirected at the last moment, back into him. Rick stood in front of the girls, his body no longer transparent. The demon hissed at him before disappearing. Both girls stared in awe at Rick.

"Daddy...?"

He turned transparent once more before facing Ariel and Fiona. "I can't stay. Just remember that this isn't over." He too, disappeared.

Just as Rick left, Joe and Allison walked into the house. "Girls, where are you?" Allison's voice echoed through each room.

Ariel finally moved from her spot and ran into the hallway. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged her mom. "Mommy..." Fiona slowly walked to where they were, trembling with every movement. Allison looked up and motioned for her to come over. Instantly the girl was at her side. She held them tightly to her, sending a silent thank you to Rick for keeping them safe.


End file.
